Epic
by upchitzcreek
Summary: Dan and Serena have been the it couple from the start. Minor things have gotten in their way before, but they always beat them together and came out stronger. After Serena's secret, can they find their way back to each other. Or will misturst haunt them?
1. Don't give up

* * *

Serena walked into the room with the smell of coffee faintly in the air. She slept over Blair's again for the third time this week. She began to feel like she was a burden to her friend, that she needed a babysitter. She didn't mean for it to happen this way at all. Georgina was apart of her past that she wanted to keep buried but knew now that she couldn't avoid not telling Dan. Serena got up out of bed and walked down the steps to find Blair. Blair was scrolling through her contact list searching for a number.

"Hey B." Serena said hoping to catch Blair's attention.

"Oh hey S, how did you sleep last night." Blair responded without looking up.

"It was alright, but I feel like maybe I should sleep home tonight, I mean how long can I expect you to help me."

"Forever S." Blair said assertively.

"I wanna see Dan B, I wanna talk to him and make things right." Serena said as she played with the ends of her hair. She searched for an answer on Blair's face.

Blair looked up a bit confused. She wanted Serena to be happy and to put all this drama behind her. No one ruined her friends life and gets away with it. She would make that bitch suffer for what she did but she couldn't let Serena in on her plan.

"Go ahead S, I mean its good you want to and he'll understand once you explain." Blair said shuffling papers. "I actually have a few errands to run so let me know how it all works out.

"I will Blair." Serena responded as she watched Blair run out.

Serena didn't know how to even get the words out of her mouth. She didn't even care what she looked like, she attempted to practice hr heartfelt speech in front of the mirror. She knew she had to find Dan and explain everything. He would forgive her and they would go back to the way things were. They way things should be. Serena waited outside for Blair's driver to come around and take her to Dan. She approached he steps like she was walking them for the first time. She was cautious yet fast. She knocked on the door.

"Hi Dan." Serena said as let out a deep breath.

"Serena what are you doing here?" Dan questioned.

"I need to explain Dan, your everything to me. I need you to hear me out."

"Serena you said you cheated on me, whats there to explain." Dan said with an angry look.

"I only said that to you to hide my real secret, Dan you have to understand". Serena started crying.

"Listen if its not one secret its another. You push and push till I'm on the edge and you still push."

"Dan please don't do this, you can't fully judge till you hear everything."

"Serena I think we need to clear our heads." Dan said as he began to shut the door.

"But mines clear and I want you." Serena said as Dan shut the door in her face.

She went out to the car with a face full of tears. How could she have kept this from Dan all along? She needed to talk to him without him leaving or not letting her talk. She needed a quiet place with no distractions. She knew then what she would have to do to get him to listen.


	2. One step at a time

* * *

Serena sat there starring at the blob she tried to call painting. Dan could write and all she could do was sit there and look pretty. Why couldn't she have some talent to share with him? She heard Dan open the door.

"Hey can't say I didn't try right." Serena said trying to defend her work.

"You know I'll love anything you do." Dan replied in a reassuring tone.

"Your making me blush."

"Reds a good color on you."

Serena felt different with Dan, she felt some sort of peace and safety with him. He understood who she was and encouraged her to be something great. She wanted to make the most of every moment with him. Just as she was about to pull him in for a kiss Blair walked in.

"Get a room you two." Blair said with some disgust.

"B you have crappy timing." Serena wanted alone time with Dan. It seemed someone was always interrupting them.

"Blair always a pleasure." Dan said with a weird understanding look. He had to come to stand Blair now.

Blair took Serena away from Dan for awhile leaving him time to think. Dan wondered why Serena was trying so hard lately. He was already in love with her nothing could change that. Nothing.

"Sorry it took so long B needed me." Serena said as she ran back to Dan.

"It's okay. So do you have set plan for your birthday yet?" Dan said hoping to find the right answer.

"You mean other then with you? No I'm all yours."

"As it should be. There's something you should see." Dan said as he pulled a smile Serena towards the door.

Dan had been planning something for weeks. He couldn't afford high end things but he had the romantic side to his advantage and knew Serena would love what he had planned.

"You can open your eyes now." Dan said lifting his hands from Serena's face.

"Omg Dan you shouldn't have." Serena exalted.

A guy never treated her like this it was amazing. There was a candlelight dinner for two. Rose petals all over and Serena could tell Dan had tried to cook because she smelt a faint burnt air. Just as Serena was walking to the table she felt as if someone was shaking her.

"Serena wake up."

"Mom." Serena groaned

"Maybe Blair let you sleep in but not me. You actually need fresh air." Lily said pulling the curtains open.

"Mom you ruined the best dream ever." Serena responded wiping her eyes.

"Well Blair is down stairs with something she says is good news so, I suggest you go downstairs.

Serena leaped out of bed. Maybe Blair talked to Dan and got him to understand. Blair always had a plan and they always worked in the end. Serena was the happiest she had been in a few days. She swung around the steps and leaped in front of Blair.

"Tell me you talked to Dan." Serena said out of breath.

"Cabbage Patch? No something better then that. I know you told me to stay out of your Georgina mess." Blair said in her mighty tone.

"B you promised."

"And I did stay out of it S. I merely found information on Georgina, and Chuck may have found it and she maybe in reform school for misguided girls. Oh and I texted Dan from her phone and set up a meeting, all you have to do is go in her place."

All Serena could was stare at Blair. She couldn't find words to express her mood. She was happy Georgina could be gone and that maybe she could talk to Dan. Things were finally falling in place. All that she needed was for her and Blair's plan to be set in motion.

* * *


	3. With broken hearts

* * *

Dan starred at the text message. He didn't know whether to meet Georgina. Serena, Vanessa, and even Blair told him to stay away, why should he see her now. After 20 minutes of debating he got his coat and walked out the door. He walked to the hotel she was staying and took the elevator up. He paced before knocking on the door. Thoughts of the night he and Georgina kissed came flooding back. Finally his hand and the door met.

"Dan." Serena said letting out a long breath. "I'm so glad you came."

"Why are you here Serena?" Dan was in utter confusion.

"Just come in and sit down I have something to tell you." Serena said as she motioned Dan to come in.

Serena told him the whole sorted story. She told of how she knew Georgina, and why she really left. There were breaks for crying and for Serena searching for the right words to explain. Dan just shook his head, listening to every word. After the story was told there was silence. They starred at each other for what seemed like an eternity. Finally Serena spoke.

"Listen Dan, it's hard to take in but all of this just doesn't come up if regular conversation. You have to understand why I kept this from you."

"I spent hours wondering what I did wrong, what I didn't do to make you not trust me. You lied on top of a lie to cover up lies. It just seems it's become a sport for you." Dan said in an angry tone. He didn't get why she didn't come to him in the first place and avoided all of this. He thought about leaving.

"Dan, now it's over I told you. Now just let me have it. Tell me you hate me and never want to see me. Just don't tell me that you don't love me." Serena said as the tears came rolling down her face.

"Serena, of course I love you. It's just a lot to take in. I also have something to tell you. In fact it would have been easier before all this." Dan said rubbing his forehead and turning more towards her.

"Please don't tell me you did anything with Georgina." Serena said wiping her tears. Anybody else she would forgive, but Georgina was the worst. She was pure evil in high heels. She was a bitch who ruined people's lives and thought nothing of it.

"We kissed that's all Serena. No actually, I got a summer course offer at Dartmouth. It could help secure a scholarship for me when I go to college. It was so easy to say yes when I thought you cheated on me. I was going to get my mind off you."

Serena let out a sigh of relief. Dan scaled her face for an answer, but couldn't read her. Serena finished wiping off her face and started laughing. Dan starred at her oddly. He didn't know if he should laugh with her or expected a different reaction.

"Take it Dan, spend the summer there. Don't ruin your future over me."

"You are my future Serena." Dan said taking her hand. He was still mad at her but he wasn't going to give her up. He knew after they spent time apart for the summer it would clear things up for them. A break would be good but a break up would just leave them heart broken.

"Well then, it's not for the whole summer and I'll be here when you get back. I promise." Serena said as Dan kissed her forehead.

"No drugs or elicit party's while I'm gone, okay." Dan said with a smirk.

"Blair's right sometimes you can be an ass, with your witty remarks."

Dan quickly picked Serena up in her arms and brought her into the room. Finally there were no interruptions, no one to get in the way. They spent the whole night in that room alone. The only time they left that hotel was when Rufus called to remind Dan that he had to pick up something for Jenny's sewing kit.

* * *


	4. Waited for you

* * *

Dan had been gone for the whole summer. His program was extended, leaving Serena without him over the summer. Serena promised to pick him up from the airport. They planned on spending his day back together. Serena wanted to know how his time was, but more importantly if he missed her.

"Hey S, help me picked out an outfit." Blair said shaking Serena back into reality.

"Sorry B. I thought you and Chuck were sort of together already?"

"Things change. Plus he went off with some tramp at his father's company, saying it was business." Blair said twisting her shirt.

"Whatever B, can we hurry this up I have to meet Dan at the airport."

Blair starred at Serena in a long gaze. Serena hurried her along. She loved her best friend, but hadn't seen Dan in forever. They had time to make up for. She remembered that night in the hotel room. It felt like their first time all over again. Both nervous but had full trust in each other, and how they made out in the elevator leaving her place before a cab picked him up.

Serena dropped Blair off and went straight to the airport. She stood there eager for Dan's plane to land. An hour went by and the plane landed. Serena's eyes locked on Dan as if he was the only one in the room. She ran towards him.

"Dan, I missed you so much." Serena said hugging Dan tightly.

"Serena, it's so good too see you. Why don't we get out of here, I'm beginning to hate the smell of airports." Dan said pulling his luggage towards the door.

It began to pour. Their plans for a whole night out were put on hold. They went to Serena's place even though it was really Chuck's house. Dan made them coffee and started to tell of his summer trip.

"Serena, it was amazing. I listened to my favorite author give a lecture. We did workshops." Dan said as he quickly sipped the coffee.

"Glad you had fun Dan. And I wasn't there to distract you so I bet you made all sorts of new intellectual guy friends."

"Well there was actual this girl who liked everything I did and laughed at all my jokes. It's as though she was perfect match for me."

Dan spent an hour talking about this girl he met on this trip. He didn't realize it but he made her sound flawless. Serena tried to pay attention but she felt ad if she wasn't missed. She wasn't shallow or anything but didn't Dan think of her?

"You would love her. She's sort of a mix of us both. It was refreshing to see a girl actually like all the boring things I liked." Dan said quickly sipping his coffee.

"Yea B and I just shopped mostly." Serena said trying to get her words in.

"Sounds just like regular times. Have you heard from Vanessa I found a book she's been looking for and I want to give it to her." Dan said going through his bag.

"No Dan I haven't, but you should go find her." Serena said rolling her eyes.

"Yea, plus I'm super tired. So I'll call you tomorrow." Dan said gently kissing her forehead as he ran towards the door.

Serena sat there sadly. They made it over a huge milestone in their relationship and suddenly things were boring. She spent most of the summer thinking about him and all he did was buddy up with some girl. Dan put everything back in his bag and tried to open the dorr and leave. He would have had made it out the door if Chuck didn't stop him.

"How's my little Humphrey?" Chuck said grinningly.

"Not now Chuck, I'm not in the mood for this."

"Why don't you tell your wise school mate what's wrong."

"Can't believe I'm doing this, but Serena seems distant. Did anything change while I was gone? I brought up this girl I hung out with and she seemed, I would say mad." Dan said not believing he actually gave in to Chuck.

"Little Humphrey got some this summer and I didn't. Chuck Bass doesn't take news of others winning well."

"Chuck Bass better make a point." Dan replied.

"You didn't do anything right? You went to some boring school and did work, yawn. If she's worried over that, how did you two get over G.? The problems with the poor bore me." Chuck said walking out of the room in disgust.

Who knew Chuck would make things clearer? Dan realized he was getting mad over petty things. Dan forgave her for a lot, he shouldn't be selfish. He shouldn't always assume the worst in her.

* * *


	5. Picture this

* * *

Dan slept late this morning. Never had jet lag sunk in so deep. He could barely move to pick up his phone to check for messages. He smelled burnt waffles in the air as if Jenny tried to make breakfast. He figured he'd get up and try to swallow down whatever Jenny had attempted to make. He read a text from the girl he met at Dartmouth. She had a friend here who was throwing a party and invited Dan. He ran out the door into the kitchen stuffing food into his mouth while texting Serena the news.

"Are we trying to break the record for looking like an idiot? Don't worry Dan your title's safe." Jenny said putting food on the plate.

"I believe that's your title now, but I'm texting Serena about a party Vivian is going to." Dan said finally sitting down.

"Oh Vivian, you mean your nerd girl you met this summer."

"Jenny when your older I won't question what you do."

Dan spent the whole day getting ready. He wanted to look nice for his new friends and show off Serena. He bragged about her all summer to them. He wanted to show them that he really did have this amazing girl at home. He picked up Serena at the house, and made it to the party perfectly late, not to seem to geeky. The one thing he learned from Blair was if you arrive too early you look desperate.

"Dan, I see you brought Serena." Vivian said.

Vivian had dark brown hair and hazel eyes. She was about an inch shorter then Dan and wore a black party dress. She wasn't drop dead gorgeous like Serena or Blair was seen, but she had that natural glow to her. She had a habit of curling her hair when she was nervous.

"Yea, this is her." Dan said putting his arm around Serena.

"Why don't you let me show Serena around, get a little girl talk in and you catch up with people." Vivian said smiling.

She and Serena talked for about an hour. Dan was right she was perfect. Her dad had money but not too much. She went to a great school and was number one in her class. She didn't come off as a geek and talked about shoes and clothes like there was no tomorrow. Serena actually liked her. She was a girl to talk to without all the drama.

"So, you and Dan are pretty inseparable." Vivian said sipping her drink.

"He brings out the best in me and I feel different with him." Serena said as she twisted her top and smiled up at Vivian.

"Well why don't I introduce to everyone and start this party." Vivian said as she helped Serena off the couch and showed her off to everyone.

Vivian left her to find Dan. All the party guys got her drinks and danced with her. Serena didn't want to over do it but this was the most fun she had in awhile. A guy came up to her and danced with her. He sat down and talked with her. The party started to let up. She couldn't find Dan and there was only a few people left.

"Am I boring you?" The guy said.

"No it's just, I'm looking for my boyfriend and I can't find him."

"Let me help you." The guy said as her motioned Serena towards a room.

Serena felt light headed. She hadn't drank in awhile. She fell on the bed with her head near the edge. She passed out. When she woke up she heard screaming and someone banging. It was Dan. He was yelling and punching the guy. Serena finally found her bearings and realized her clothes were missing.

"What is going on?" Serena said as she pulled a cover around her.

"Like you don't know, I mean I found you two naked together in the bed. Not much to wonder." Dan said as he glared at Serena.

"Dan, I passed out you have to believe I didn't do anything."

"Serena, I'm done believing what you say and going against what I see. I should have just ended it last time. Save me some heartbreak. I'm done." Dan said running out.

"Let me find you some clothes." Vivian said.

Vivian pulled some clothes her cousin had in the drawer and helper Serena dress. Serena was a bit disoriented and needed help.

"Thank you for being so nice to me." Serena said crying.

"No thank you for being such a whore."

"Excuse me?" Serena said getting up out of the chair.

"Well, I was going to give Dan the drugged drink but he didn't want to drink and drive with you in the car. Don't you hate responsible guys? So, I gave it to you, knowing your history and all."

"You bitch." Serena head was spinning.

She had made up with Blair and got rid of Georgina, she couldn't take any more bitches in her life.

"Dan and I are smart, funny, and perfect. Perfect people belong together, simple as that. I called you a cab." Vivian said grinningly as she dragged Serena out the door and into the cab.

Dan went to find Vanessa to rant to. He was so frustrated and couldn't talk to Serena after all this. He knocked on her door and found her drawing.

"Well, we broke up." Dan said slamming the door behind him.

"You and Serena? I give it a day tops." Vanessa said as she finished erasing.

"A day? More like awhile Vanessa." Dan said as he paced.

"You guys always have little fights that last like 5 minutes, and you realize you guys can't live without each other. Come to me when you guys plan the wedding."

"V, this is serious ok, she cheated on me. I found her lying in a bed naked with some guy."

Vanessa put down her pencil and walked towards Dan. She took a moment to figure out what to say. She didn't like Serena when she first came to town, but she had grown to like her. She knew Serena would never do something like this.

"You think after she poured her soul out to you about Georgina that she would screw another guy? Wow you are stupid." Vanessa said washing her hands.

"You think this is a joke, I'm done pretending Serena is miss perfect and did nothing wrong."

"I'm not saying she's perfect, far from actually, but you make it like you're so innocent. You lied about me in the beginning, you hooked up with Georgina, and you judge every move she makes. Dan I love you, but Serena is the girl you've wanted all your life. So if you're going to take a break for a bit don't make her feel like some skank. Tell her that you need some time to think things over.

"Vanessa I know I'm the worst person for leading you on when you came back, but don't talk to me about love." Dan said forming a fist and hitting his leg.

"Serena has had enough drama, you think she'd go back to her old ways after you forgave her. Then you not the guy I'd loved all those years ago."

Dan called Serena and said he over reacted. He came to think about it and didn't think she cheated. The last words he said were I love you, but I need time to find that love again in myself. I'm afraid to lose you to the jerk I've become, and I can't do that. So please understand when I say we need to break up. That line played over and over again in his mind and stung his heart.

* * *


	6. Reunited

* * *

Five years into the future and things were like they had been left off. Dan and Serena had gotten back together and broken up several times. At a graduation party, they hooked up and kept it casual. Then they realized they needed more. They dated on and off for almost 2 years. Distance kept them apart this time. No one cheated or judge. Neither lied nor hurt. Dan went to Dartmouth and Serena took time off to figure her life out.

"What are you looking at?" A female voice said from afar.

"Old pictures from high school and before I came here." Dan said shutting the album.

"Oh sounds fun."

"The past is behind me Vivian"

"I noticed all the pictures were mostly Serena." Vivian said pushing herself on Dan's lap.

"She was a big part of my life. I'm who I am because of her." Dan said pushing her off.

"Yea but things change." Vivian said putting her hand on his knee.

"Yea but others don't. I told you that we're just friends."

"You haven't had a steady girlfriend in years."

She was right. Dan couldn't find that one girl to make him commit again. Sure girls like him and he like them, but he just didn't love them. He walked out of the room and to the campus lawn. He graduated a year early and had a job waiting for him. He had his life planned ahead. He found a penny on the sidewalk and picked it up. When he rose he eyes locked on a pretty tall blonde girl. It was Serena. He felt they way he felt at the train station when she came home. He felt whole again.

"Serena?" Dan said pulling the blonde girls arm.

She turned around all surprised. "Dan, it has been years. Time has been good to you." Serena said pulling her hair away from her face.

"What are you doing here?" All Dan could get out were questions.

"My boyfriend's dad is giving a speech here. I thought I'd tag along."

Boyfriend? Those words stung through Dan. "Glad you're happy and you look beautiful."

"Thanks. Yea college wasn't for me. I modeled with Blair's mom and met Trevor." Serena said as she clumsily dropped her bag. "Listen Dan I have to go but promise we'll catch up before I leave."

"Promise."

Serena ran off. She didn't lie she did have some where to be. She needed to talk to Blair. Her old flame was suddenly back in her life, she needed her best friend.

"Wait Cabbage Patch?" You can't be serious. Score one for fate." Blair was amazed.

"B, this isn't high school we're grown up."

"Your 22. To me that's young, and sounds like you two still have the gag factor."

"It was nice seeing him, but it still doesn't change the fact we broke up and on bad terms." Serena said trying to make her think back to that night. Even though they did get back together that night haunted them.

"S, listen we've had our problems too, you had that stint with Nate and we've overcome it." Blair said clearing her throat. "See him again, see if somethings there."

Dan met Serena at her boyfriend's summer loft just 30 minutes away from his apartment. He felt out of place seeing all the expensive things and pictures of the two of them. They talked for hours going over old times. They went through everything. From their first date to their first time. After that it was silent for a bit, but thy worked through it.

"Chuck was so mad when you crashed into his car Dan." Serena said giggling.

"Well we were racing and plus he said poor people could't drive well."

"Oh the time, I've got an early day ahead of me Dan, but this was fun." Serena said starring at the bottom of her cup.

"We should do this again before you leave." Dan said as he kissed her cheek.

Dan wanted to kiss her so badly, but he went for the cheek instead. He didn't want to make any moves that would be taken wrongly. He had been a jerk to her, so why should he think she'd just fall all over him. After he left Serena ran to her bag to call Blair and get her opinion.

"B, all these emotions came back. Nothings changed for me."

"Oh S, you two have ended up just like your parents. Shacking up with others but still holding a flame for each other." Blair said as she boarded her plane.

"I hate it. I hate how he makes me laugh like a ditz, how I drop things around him. But you know what I hate the most B?"

"The fact that in 5 years time, he still has no fashion sense?" Blair said mockingly.

"The fact that 5 years later, he's still the only one who's ever had my heart." Serena said on the brink of tears.

Blair consoled her the best she could over the phone. Serena knew the only way to sort her feelings out was to see Dan again, now matter how heartbreaking.

* * *


	7. If I could have you back

* * *

_Hey Upper East Sider's. Normally I don't talk about people once they leave but this was worth the dish. Lonely boy and S's had a heartfelt reunion but it seemed a little fizzled. As for the others, Nate hasn't been seen out really since his father death. Chuck helps his dad run the family business, and Blair is still the queen B wherever she goes. Her and Chuck shack up every once in awhile. But poor little Dan, guess the UES was never a place for him. Live and Learn._

_XOXO_

_Gossip Girl_

* * *

Serena had left Dan a voicemail early that morning. She said they needed to talk and to meet her at the restaurant after Trevor's father's seminar. Dan had this feeling in his stomach that things were about to change. He rushed to get ready, making sure that he looked the best he's ever looked. Maybe there was a reason she came back into his life. Maybe there was a reason he bumped into like he did at her hotel years ago.

Dan walked up to the steps of the restaurant. Pacing himself and breathing deeply, he opened the door. Serena's eyes locked on him. As she approached him she signaled for him to meet her in the hall. They went in the elevator, where there were no words only glances. You could sense tension between them. Suddenly Dan pressed the emergency stop button and kissed Serena. She kissed he back and ripped off his jacket. She never felt this kind of passion and love with any other guy. As he went to unzip her dress, Serena pulled away.

"Dan I don't want to end up like our parents. They hook up every once in awhile even though their both married."

"We're sneaking around now?" Dan said fixing his tie

No Dan, we're not. I could never do that to Trevor."

"What do you want me to say Serena. You love someone else but I still love you."

Serena went to chase after him but Trevor got to her first.

"Hey sweetie." Trevor said as he kissed her forehead. "I 'm just about to give the speech about my father, I really want you there.

They walked into a beautifully decorated hall. Dan watched the festivities from the back. He watched them be obnoxious and kiss other people's ass. He forgot how fake the rich could be. Serena was playing with her fork and watching Dan as Trevor gave his speech. He talked about how smart, talented, and honest his dad was. How he taught him everything he needed to know. Then he spoke about love. Serena felt a tug on her arm.

"Serena this is my favorite part, you should listen to it." Trevor's mom said fixing Serena's hair.

Everything in that moment went by so fast. Before Serena knew it here was Trevor down on one knee asking her to marrying him. No one noticed her eyes scan the room and look for Dan. He had left. Serena reluctantly accepted. Everyone was cheering, but she felt alone, abandoned once again by Dan.

"B what do you honestly think of Trevor?" Serena said as all the guests were leaving.

"He's smart, funny, charming, wealthily. He's the perfect guy. He's just not the guy for you." Blair said in her assertive tone.

"I'm marrying him."

"Because your noble, or don't want to end up like your mom? You said marriage was a one time thing for you S, and you didn't want to be trapped."

"I'm trapped by Dan. Marrying Trevor will free me from this heartache I feel. If he just opened up to me and told me today that he couldn't live without me and he was a jerk all those years ago, I'd be with him." Serena said believing her own words.

"Whatever S, I'll stand by you. There's just something I need to take care of, then we can celebrate."

Dan sat there in his apartment starring at the wall. He should have said something witty when Trevor proposed and won Serena back, but this wasn't High School anymore. All his intelligence and wit couldn't save him now. He got up to knocking on the door.

"Little Humphrey, it's been awhile."

"Blair, what are you doing here?"

"Here to help you get the girl." Blair said pushing her way into Dan's apartment

"Blair, I don't know what you think you're going to do, but all these years have gone by and she let us slip away. She didn't fight."

"No Dan, you didn't. You gave up before the fight even started."

Dan was stunned by Blair's words. Did time change her? Did she really care about what happen to a kid from Brooklyn she hated years ago.

"What's your plan then."

"Well I will be helping Serena plan her wedding. That involves food, flowers, dresses,designs,and music. Does your dad still play?" Blair looked Dan straight in the eye.

"What does that have to do with winning Serena back?"

"Well if you helped your dad out and played with him,you could stop the wedding from the inside. Pretend to be in the band and get her back."

"Why should I believe you Blair?" Dan said opening the door and pointing for Blair to leave.

"Because I'm all you have left." Blair said as she left Dan with that thought.

* * *


	8. We almost made it

**Author's Note: This had to be the hardest chapter to write. When you read it you may not understand why. I always had the end planned but the chapter before the last two took me awhile. I wanted everything to flow and tried not to keep it boring. Hope you guys enjoy it.**

* * *

The plans were made and all set. The wedding of the century was just two days away. Tonight was the rehearsal dinner, where Dan and Serena would come face to face again. Dan and Rufus had worked on a perfect song they thought would touch Serena. Dan was more nervous then when he took the SAT's, got his letter from Dartmouth, and on his first date with Serena. All his life he stressed on perfect. Perfect grades and perfect life, when all it took was a pretty blonde hair girl from the Upper East Side, to show him perfect is overrated.

"Blair where is the band?" Serena was exhausted.

"Calm down S, there in the back getting ready." Blair hadn't spoken to Dan since the night at his apartment. She knew nothing of his plans. Blair was never unsure of a decision in her life, but not knowing made her worry.

Serena just wanted today to be over with. In a matter of days she would be marrying Trevor and everything would be behind her. Her life was comfortable before Dan came back and changed everything. She didn't want to let go of the past and after kissing Dan in the elevator she knew feelings were still there, but she also felt that when things got tough she'd run. Dan didn't deserve that.

Rufus emerged from behind a curtain. He was holding his favorite guitar, the one Lily had bought him. Lily let out a little giggle, because she too remembered the night she gave it to him. Serena was taken aback by what Blair had done. Her best friend had done something sneaky to her, but Serena wasn't about to let Blair win and this.

"The Van der Woodsen women are as beautiful as ever." Rufus said laying down his guitar.

"Always a charmer Rufus. How is your wife?" Lily said with a grin.

"I left her Lily, you know that." Rufus said glaring into her eyes.

"But it never gets old hearing you say it. Bart's on business."

They acted like two teenagers still in love. Even though they were both married through these past five years, they still found time for each other. She'd go to some of his shows, and he'd make dinner plans. Nothing had changed for them either, but they were adults who knew their way around others feelings. Rufus walked away smiling but knew he could talk with Lily later. Right now it was about Dan and Serena. He went backstage to tell Dan it was time and that he had to come out. Dan sat down on a chair fixing his guitar trying not to look at Serena. His hands were shaking and he felt in stomach in his throat. Before he knew it the band started playing and he had to sing.

"Is Blair serious, he can't sing at my wedding mom!" Serena said trying to block Dan's singing out, but she couldn't. Words stuck out making their own phrases in her mind. Phrases about how a man loved this woman and if she ever left his world would be nothing. Serena got up and just stood there, with Dan's eyes fastened on her.

"He's an amazing singer Serena, he's perfect for the wedding." Trevor said as he reached for his cell phone and walked out of the room.

"Blair, did you think this was funny?"

"Hey, Cabbage Patch can sing! Blair replied in a witty manor. "Serena, you will thank me in the end. I know you think I'm a bitch that does care..." Blair stopped mid-sentence. She was done proving herself to people. If they wanted to see her as a bitch she'd rather be feared then taken advantage of.

"He's the reason I'm like this now" Serena whispered to Blair.

Serena ran out. She felt as if she couldn't breathe. Her world was colliding with her old one and she found herself unsure of what to do. These past few meetings with Dan had been perfect. They had an amazing dinner, talked about old times, a steamy kiss, and he was serenading her moments ago. Then there was Trevor. He was so sweet when she met her. He knew exactly what to say when she needed him and just what to do to make her heart melt. She couldn't just bail on the guy that made her trust a man again, that would seem wrong to her. She heard the door open behind her and knew it had to be Dan.

"Go away." Serena tried to breathe deeply.

"Serena I'm not leaving you ever. I will follow you wherever you go." Dan said letting the door go.

"Funny you pick now to want me back." Serena snapped feeling angry.

"Listen it's starting to rain, why don't we go inside."

"No Dan, you tell me everything now." Serena replied wiping her face. The rain was getting worse but she needed to hear everything from Dan.

"Fine. I was a jerk, I let you go and didn't believe you when I should have. You're not the only one who got hurt though and you kept lying to me." Dan replied. He wanted Serena to know that she wasn't the only one hurting these past years. He felt the heartache of not holding her or being with her. He knew he was an ass for letting her go, but at the time he knew it had to be done.

"You irritate me so much Dan, I could just…" Serena said as she pulled Dan in for a kiss.

The fact that the rain was coming down harder didn't faze them. In that one moment it was the two of them. No one else mattered. A moment where they both just gave in. Their love and chemistry was just too much to hold out on. They both knew that they couldn't give up on each other just yet. Out of the corner of her eye, Serena saw a shadow figure.

"Dan, I think someone saw us." Serena was jumpy.

"Who cares, we're back together, right?" Dan questioned. He thought after their first meeting he had a chance again, but everyone is entitled to be wrong.

"We still need to talk about things but, I'm not marrying Trevor that's for sure." Serena said as Dan kissed her hand.

"Good, because I'm seriously in love with you."

Serena walked back into the hall. She hoped it wasn't Trevor that had seen them. Even though she was going to call off the wedding, she didn't want him to just see her and Dan kissing, she wanted to explain and talk to him. She owed him that much, she figured.

"Mom where's Trevor?" Serena scaled the room.

"He had to take a call and he drove home."

"Mom did you love Rufus?"

"I love him to this day. We just took different paths in life. Him with music and me with money. We were born to go different ways. He'll always be my soul mate though." Lily said looking at Rufus.

"So calling off the wedding and being with Dan isn't wrong. I knew we were forever."

Dan waited for Serena in the front of the hall. He had this smirk no one could wipe off his face. Finally things were starting to go in his favor, and he felt like he was on top of the world. A light shined in his face. He thought it was Serena with the car and as he walked towards it he felt something touch him.

* * *


	9. You'll always carry my heart

* * *

Dan laid there on the cold wet pavement. His head was spinning in every direction. All he remembered was kissing Serena, telling her he loved her, and now he saw an EMT feeling his arm. He heard the EMT said that there was another guy down. Before Dan could even try to move is leg, he felt someone strap him into the cart and put him into the ambulance. The bright lights stung his eyes as he fell asleep.

Serena sat there in his hospital room waiting for him to wake up. Everyone was so nice here. She felt they had to be. You were in this little room where a loved one could die. Doctors and nurses tried to be cheery, but would later tell you everything went wrong. If she had never went outside none of this would have ever happened. No one would ever blame Serena, but she would always blame herself.

"Serena?" a voice mumbled.

"Oh Trevor, your awake." Serena said wiping her face.

"I'd never leave you." Trevor worked up enough energy to kiss her hand. "How's the singer?"

"I haven't checked yet." Serena replied as she fixed his sheets.

"All I walk away with is a bum leg, I want you to check on him." Trevor said turning over.

Serena waited in the room until Trevor fell asleep. She made her way down to Dan's room. She didn't know what to say. How do you apologize for something like this. She saw Vanessa sitting there by Dan's bed side. She must have been the next person in line to call if anything happened, if his dad couldn't make it. She didn't want any trouble or to start a fight. She figured she would just walk away and come back later, when Vanessa had left.

"Did you think I wouldn't see you." Vanessa's tone was harsh. Dan had filled her in on everything. She had been a good friend and told Dan to work things out with Serena after that party. Right now she was worried that by making him go after her, he could end up dying.

"Vanessa, I don't want to argue, just tell me how he is." Serena started twisting in bag to calm her nerves.

"There's a blood clot in his leg. They tried operating on it. We won't know if he can fully walk until he wakes up." Vanessa felt tears coming on but held them back. She had to be strong for her best friend. He meant everything to her since they were kids. They promised that nothing would tear them apart, but how can you pick up the pieces if someone died.

"Please let him be okay." Serena said putting her head in her hands.

"You know he would tell the girls he'd date about you. The story of you two and how amazing you were. Girls would just run away. You don't go up against an epic couple like you two." Vanessa said in a genuine tone. If Dan loved her as much as he told everyone, maybe it was enough for these two.

Serena froze up. She was glad that Dan couldn't get over their love, because she couldn't get over it either. At the same time it clicked in her head that his love for her almost killed him, and now he was holding on to life. Vanessa left the room so Serena could see Dan.

She sat there besides his bed running her fingers through his hair. She wanted to say something but what was the use, he couldn't hear her. She remembered all those cheesy movies where the person suddenly wakes up after you say something, but this was reality come on.

Finally she whispered "Your my forever, never forget that."

"And if he does, I'll remind him." Vanessa said with two coffee's in her hand.

"Vanessa I never meant to hurt him. He's the only person I have ever cared for." Serena said taking a coffee from Vanessa.

"That doesn't say alot for Trevor does it now, you know the guy your marrying." Vanessa wanted to snap at Serena but she just couldn't. She felt for her.

Serena kissed Dan's forehead and quickly left the room. She thought she should get back to Trevor and check in on him. She saw he was on the phone and waited outside his door.

"Yea I'm in the hospital...No I didn't get hurt, I pushed that ass in front of that car. I told the driver to keep going and paid the EMT to say I was hurt. I just needed him away for the wedding. No one takes whats mine and gets away with it." Trevor snapped at the person on the other line.

Serena sunk to the floor. She couldn't believe she was the reason that Dan could have died. She already blamed herself, but to actually hear the words devastated her. She knew what she had to do to keep him safe. She had to accept reality and give up.

* * *

**Authors Note: By last chapter you all had it figured out. Something bad would happen to Dan. Some of you (Laura lol) think I'm being to hard on the boy. I think I was equally hard on both until now lol. It took me alot to update this chapter. Mostly because I don't want this story to end. Hope you enjoyed it.**


	10. The Final Goodbye

**A/N: This is the final chapter of Epic. I want to thank Eliz for reading every chapter I gave her even though I probably annoyed her lol. I didn't want to update so soon, but I can't wait to much longer. I had fun writing this. Hope you all enjoy :)**

* * *

Serena rushed to get everything ready. She had called all the guests and told them that the wedding was still on. She felt so nervous, as every bride should feel on their big day. Deep down she knew she had made the right decision.

"Your message was hard to understand S, but if Trevor almost killed Dan, then why are you still marrying him." Blair questioned as she stormed in. She placed down the flowers as she checked her lip gloss in the mirror.

"Have you ever been in love Blair?" Serena replied as she zipped up her dress. She felt like a princess out of a fairy tale. She had dreamed of her wedding day forever and this was pretty perfect. She knew she'd never get the castle wedding with her Prince riding a horse, but this was good enough.

"If love makes you crazy, then no." Blair said as she stood behind Serena.

"You'll understand why I'm getting married today. One day you'll get it." Serena started to clip a few flowers in her hair.

"Well I actually feel for Cabbage Patch, all alone in that hospital."

Serena tried to push that image out of her mind. She put down her veil and finished getting ready. She peaked outside to see if all the guests were seated. The music started and Serena felt calm. As she walked down the isle she saw her guests with different expressions. Some were happy, some had tears, and some just didn't seem fazed. She made her way up to the altar and turned towards Blair.

"I know we never followed the rules before, but isn't the bride the only one to walk down the isle. Where's your groom?" Blair was happy Serena was getting married but confused by her actions lately.

"We're not your average couple." Serena said with a smirk.

"Your making him walk down the isle with a bum leg? I'm rubbing off on you." Blair said with a half smile.

The doors opened and a man with a cane started to walk out. He had a slight limp but it didn't bother him. Serena smiled and Lily started to cry.

* * *

Serena knew that she had to accept the reality that the only person she had to please, was herself. She went back to Dan's room. He looked so calm when he slept. She'd wait till later to confront Trevor. Dan woke up feeling as if he was hit with a ton of bricks. He could move but it hurt so much he just grunted through the pain. He saw Serena through the corner of his eye.

"Hey." Dan said gently.

"Marry me?" Serena blurted out. She thought about waiting, but she was never good with words.

"That's a fine greeting." Dan laughed.

"Dan, I'm serious." Serena replied as she let go of his hand. Why were things so hard, especially now.

"We just made up, and why would you want to marry me anyway." Dan said as he tried to prop himself up.

"So you don't want to?" Serena felt her heart ache again as she put her hand towards her chest.

"I don't want to rush things with you. Besides I whine so much, and if I don't get my coffee I'm groggy. Who wants to marry that?" Dan tried to make it seem like they should work things out first. He did love Serena, and wanted her to know that, but marriage seemed like the last thing that they should do right now.

"I do Dan." Serena felt like she had to prove herself and her actions. She put her hair behind her ears and waited for Dan to respond.

"Seems like you've practice saying that before."

Serena looked at Dan and knew she'd have to tell him the whole story. She didn't wanted to upset him thinking it would hurt his recovery. She'd talk about Trevor later. Now its was about marriage and spending her life with Dan.

"Dan, I want to marry you because of how you make me feel. You make me feel that I am worthy and deserving of love. When we broke up, a piece of me died..." Serena couldn't get through the rest. She began to cry. Even though she had cried more now then ever, having Dan in her life meant more then the tears.

Dan bit his lip and sighed. "I love you Serena. I spent these past couple of weeks planning the perfect thing to win you back. If I say no I'd be a hypocrite."

"Then lets get you out of here." Serena smiled and wiped her tears. "We have a lot to do."

"I was just in an accident their not going to let me leave. What about Trevor, he must be crushed."

Serena packed up Dan's things. "I'll call you in a doctor and I'll take care of Trevor."

Serena walked into Trevor's room with a pissed off look. He thought he was so high and mighty. He played with her emotions for the last time. She knew what she wanted to say but decided not to ruin her mood too much. She'd simply tell him they were over.

"I thought the doctor said no work." Serena snapped as she folded her arms.

"I'm extending our honeymoon. How does Hawaii sound?" Trevor didn't look up as he typed.

"Well I'm not going." Serena walked slowly into the room. Each step brought her closer to her last words with Trevor.

"I have a bum leg, we can still get married." Trevor's head peaked up.

"I know but I won't be marrying you. I'll use everything we planned for me and Dan. You know that ass you pushed in front of the car." Serena gave an evil smirk.

"So you heard that. Then why string me along when he's been back for weeks and let me propose." Trevor tried to sound innocent. Make himself look like the poor one who was heart broken.

"I thought you could have been the one to make me love again, but turns out your just an ass who uses people." Serena snapped and walked away.Trevor couldn't even open his mouth.

* * *

Dan walked up and took Serena's hand. He looked deeply into her eyes. "You ready to do this Mrs. Humphrey?"

"Been waiting for this my whole life." Serena said despite the crowds reaction.

"Well, its about time Cabbage Patch." Blair smirk. "S, I may not ever understand but your my friend and I'm happy." Blair took Serena's flowers and hugged her.

They turned and faced the priests ad exchanged vows. The day went perfect and no one interrupted them. After the reception they drove off in the limo towards the hotel. Dan put his arm around Serena and she laid her head on his chest.

"I'm glad we ran into each other that day." Serena said playing with her wedding band.

"Which day?" Dan thought of two days they met.

"Well the day at the train station, then we bumped into each other at the hotel." Serena said looking up.

"You remember me at the train station?" Dan felt glad he was noticed. For so long he yearned for a girl like Serena to just know his name. Now he was married to her. "So how does it feel to be married?"

"Safe, with you. You seem upset." Serena said moving herself away from Dan.

"I just never thought of getting married so young or at all for the past year." Dan didn't want to tell her but he had to be honest. "Its just that, if you love someone why do you have to have a big ceremony to prove it. With my dad's history I just felt that marriage should be after you've been with that person forever."

"You did something against what you believe in and I love you for that." Serena kissed him.

"Well, you'll love me and hate me for puching Trevor out. Dan said as Serena looked shockingly at him. "It was at the hospital, I went to check on him and talk. Basically he was a jerk and I punched him. No one does that to you and get away with it, I let him off easy." Dan had a glassy look in his eyes. They were almost tears, yet no where near a full cry.

They got out of the limo and checked into the hotel. Even though it semed cheesy, Dan carried Serena in. Although there were guests that passed by said they were too young to get married and would never make it. No one knew the real Dan and Serena. The two people who were meant to be, and would be lost without each other.


End file.
